


February Fourteenth

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Equal measures smut and fluff, F/F, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa goes a little overboard with her Valentine's Day plans, Rose doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you get lots of gay love, flowers, chocolate or whatever else your heart desires. And for my single peeps; I feel you. Let's just eat all this chocolate ourselves!
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa jumped up as she heard Rose’s key in the lock. Showtime.

‘Luisa! Why is the door on the chain?’ Rose yelled.

‘One moment, babe!’ Luisa said, checking herself in the hallway mirror one last time before letting Rose in.

‘I got you that ice cream and chocolate you asked for,’ Rose said, pulling the items in question from the paper bag cradled in her arms. Only looking up when Luisa wouldn’t take the ice cream from her.

Luisa smirked, putting her hands on her hips as Rose’s eyes went comically wide.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,’ Luisa grinned, taking the groceries from a stunned Rose’s arms. She had a lot of plans for today and none of them involved cleaning ice cream off the floor.

Rose hadn’t said anything yet, she was just staring at her. Her eyes slowly tracking up Luisa’s barely covered body.

Last year’s Valentine’s Day Rose had surprised her like this, so it was only fair to have Rose do the awed staring this year.

‘Wanna come inside? Because the open door is making things kind of nippy in here,’ Luisa purred, brushing her hands against her breasts. Her nipples already straining against the sheer red lace thanks to the short burst of cold, February air.

Rose nodded slowly, still not able to tear her eyes away from Luisa’s outfit.

Which Luisa had to admit was a damn good one. As it was Valentine’s day and because she was currently dating the most extra and overdramatic woman in the world, it had been easy to decide on a theme for the day: roses.

The lingerie she was wearing was a pale red lace with roses embroidered all over the little fabric there was. She was also wearing the matching garter belt, the straps dangling undone around her legs. She would have put on stockings but the only thing Rose did with them was take them off immediately as she didn’t like the feel of the fabric against her, and besides, this looked much hotter anyway.

‘Come on,’ Luisa smiled, taking Rose’s wrist and pulling her inside, marching into the kitchen, hips swaying, to put the ice cream away.

As Luisa started putting the groceries away – exaggeratedly arching her back and bending over as she did so – Rose finally spoke.

‘Lu?’

‘Yes, baby?’ Luisa smirked, knowing how the pet name affected Rose.

Rose bit her lip, her eyes set firmly on Luisa’s equally firm ass. ‘I thought you said you just wanted to stay in and watch movies this Valentine’s day.’

Rose’s voice was a little breathless, a little deeper than it normally was. It seemed Luisa was getting to her, which was exactly what she’d wanted.

‘I lied,’ Luisa shrugged teasingly. ‘You are not the only one who can pull off dramatic and over-the-top surprises, you know? It was your turn to be speechless for a change. And I am glad it is working.’ She smirked as she put the last of the groceries away, turning on the heels of her red, six inch pumps to face Rose.

‘Come on, let’s go upstairs. You’ll get to touch,’ she purred, trailing her fingers down Rose’s forearm before tangling their fingers together.

‘Yes, please,’ Rose nodded, happily following Luisa up the stairs.

Luisa’s grin only got wider the higher they climbed higher, rose petals starting to cover the steps.

Rose didn’t notice until they reached the top, rose petals spread all over the landing too.

‘Lu? What’s this?’ Rose asked, following the trail of flowers to their bedroom.

‘The second part of my surprise,’ Luisa grinned, opening the bedroom door to reveal the entire floor was carpeted with red and pink petals and every single surface covered with dozens of vases of roses. All red.

Rose was stunned for a moment, trying to take in the dazzling amount of roses in the room, the walls barely visible so many were there.

‘I feel like you are making fun of me just a little with this,’ Rose said, pouting slightly.

‘Just a little bit,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I love your obsession with roses. You know that.’

‘How many are there?’ Rose asked, pulling Luisa closer against her, toying with the straps of her garter belt.

‘A thousand,’ Luisa breathed against Rose’s lips, tangling her hands in Rose’s long, red curls, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Rose responded eagerly, her hands moving from Luisa’s hips to her ass. Squeezing and massaging the flesh as their tongues stroked together.

Luisa bit down teasingly on Rose’s lip, letting it slip out form between her teeth as she pulled back.

‘So, what do you want?’ Luisa grinned, beginning to unbutton Rose’s blouse.

‘You. Your hands on me, in me. Just, fuck me, Luisa,’ Rose husked, shrugging off her blouse and getting started on her jeans.

‘That can be arranged,’ Luisa purred, pushing a half-dressed Rose onto the bed before moving to straddle her.

‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ Rose sighed as Luisa pressed her back into the pillows, more rose petals having somehow made their way into the bed.

‘Mmh, so are you,’ Luisa smiled, ghosting her lips down Rose’s throat before nipping at her collarbone, enjoying the low moan escaping Rose. ‘So beautiful, so soft,’ Luisa whispered, smoothing her hands down Rose’s chest, cupping her breasts through her bra. ‘I can’t wait to taste you.’

‘However much I want you to do that, can I make a suggestion?’ Rose asked, her voice low and gravelly, the sound shooting straight between her legs.

‘It’s your day, baby. We can do whatever you want,’ Luisa smiled, brushing her lips against Rose’s jaw.

‘That was what I wanted to talk about, actually. It is not _my_ day,’ Rose said, pushing lightly against Luisa’s shoulders so they could look at each other. ‘It’s our day, as a couple,’ Rose smiled, stroking Luisa’s sides. ‘And while I would _love_ for you to eat me out and I will most definitely give you the time to do so later. I want to do this first.’

Luisa gasped as Rose shifted her a little to the side so she was just straddling one thigh.

‘Oh,’ Luisa moaned softly as Rose pushed upon on her elbows, their centers pressing against each other.

‘Okay?’ Rose asked, starting to grind herself against Luisa.

‘Yeah, definitely okay,’ Luisa breathed.

She didn’t even care that Rose was changing her well-crafted and long thought-out plans, because this was much better.

Leaning back on her arms she pressed herself even harder against Rose, the redhead moaning loudly in response, her eyelids fluttering.

Luisa wasn’t sure if the wetness she feels between her legs, dampening her panties, was her own or Rose’s, all she knows was that she wants more.

She moved faster, hips bucking up and grinding down, finding exactly the right spot and staying there.

Rose moved against her just as frantically, tiny dots of perspiration starting to appear on her snowy skin. She was getting flushed, her breath coming out in ragged pants from between parted lips, her blue eyes hooded, her gaze resting on Luisa’s breasts but not really seeing, already too far gone.

Luisa could feel her own blood come to a boil, her hairs stand on end as she got closer and closer to orgasm. And while Rose wanted to come together, Luisa decided that while they were in a room filled top to bottom with roses, Rose deserved the first orgasm of the day.

She bit her lips as she sat up a little straighter, grabbing Rose’s ass, controlling Rose’s frantic pace a little as she established a new rhythm.

‘Luisa, _fuck_ ,’ Rose moaned, her hands twisting in the sheets, her eyes falling all the way closed.

Luisa smiled as Rose cried out in pleasure, her back arching, her muscles standing out against her skin.

She kept moving against Rose, chasing her own orgasming, collapsing onto the cool sheets mere moments later.

‘Yeah, that was a good idea,’ Rose panted.

‘Yeah, it was,’ Luisa agreed, taking a couple of seconds to gather her breath before turning around, collapsing heavily on Rose.

‘I love you,’ Rose whispered, nuzzling Luisa’s hair before tilting her head to drag her in for a kiss.

‘Mmh, I love you too,’ Luisa smiled as she pulled away from the kiss.

‘Thank you, for doing all of this,’ Rose said, motioning to the flowers on the bedside table.

‘I’m glad you like it. It’s not too much, is it?’ she asked, barely keeping her smile under control.

‘It’s a little much, but I like it,’ Rose grinned. ‘A lot. Almost as much as I like you.’

‘Glad my efforts are appreciated,’ Luisa grinned, starting to kiss down Rose’s body, knowing Rose wasn’t going to stop her this time.

* * *

Hours later, Luisa lifted her head of Rose’s chest where she had been listening to her girlfriend’s heartbeat.

‘So what are we going to do with all these roses?’ Rose murmured softly into her hair, her voice nearly gone from all the screaming she’d been doing earlier.

‘We can keep some and give the others away. A thousand is a bit much.’

‘Just a little,’ Rose laughed, the sound still making Luisa feel warm inside. Rose only laughed like this, this freely, when she was around. Rose was always composed, keeping her emotions in check and her feelings to herself, except when she was with Luisa.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Luisa feeling like she might go for a nap. She was safe and comfortable in Rose’s arms - who had assumed the role of big spoon for the day – and sated from the many orgasms she’d had enjoyed earlier.

‘You know, I got you something too,’ Rose whispered, stroking up and down Luisa’s spine.

‘Mmh? What?’ Luisa asked, pulling her mind back from the brink of sleep.

‘I got you a Valentine’s day present too,’ Rose smiled.

‘Is it roses?’ Luisa mumbled, cuddling closer to Rose, really looking forward to that nap.

‘No, it’s not roses,’ Rose laughed. ‘I think we have enough of those.’

‘Never thought I would hear you say that,’ Luisa smiled.

‘For now, next month we can get another truckload of roses in here,’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa’s shoulder.

‘I wouldn’t expect anything less,’ Luisa murmured.

‘So about your gift…’ Rose said, apparently not as interested in napping as Luisa was.

‘Can it wait a little longer, I am really, _really_ sleepy,’ Luisa yawned.

‘Of course,’ Rose whispered. ‘Go sleep. I love you.’

‘Love you too,’ Luisa mumbled, finally allowing her eyes to fall closed and sleep to take a hold of her.

* * *

 

When she woke up the light in the room had changed, and Rose was no longer spooning her.

Luisa groaned, Rose really did not know how to properly celebrate Valentine’s day.

‘Hey, you’re awake,’ Rose said, appearing in the door opening wearing a satin robe, loosely tied around her waist, carrying two bowls.

‘And you’re up,’ Luisa pouted, propping herself up with a pillow.

‘I thought you might want some ice cream,’ Rose smiled, handing Luisa one of the bowls.

‘God, you’re the best,’ Luisa said, immediately shoving a spoonful of the frozen chocolatey concoction into her mouth, moaning shamelessly.

‘I have literal years of experience pleasuring you and yet I have not once gotten the same moans out of you as chocolate ice cream does,’ Rose smiled as she sat back down.

‘Chocolate ice cream brings me a different kind of pleasure, hence the different moan,’ Luisa explained, stealing a spoonful of Rose’s ice cream.

‘Hey! You have your own,’ Rose said holding her bowl out of Luisa’s reach.

Luisa just smiled and continued eating.

‘What time is it?’ she asked after she finished her bowl, licking the spoon before putting it down on the nightstand, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder, catching Rose’s wrist and bringing the spoon of ice cream to her own mouth.

‘Five thirty,’ Rose said, just handing Luisa the bowl.

Luisa smiled, kissing Rose’s shoulder before focusing back onto the ice cream.

‘Do you want to go to dinner tonight?’ Luisa asked.

‘A proper Valentine’s day dinner?’

‘If you want. I do enjoy seeing you all dressed up,’ Luisa smirked, resting her head in Rose’s lap.

‘I don’t think I can beat the rosy lingerie though,’ Rose laughed, playing with Luisa’s hair.

‘No, that was indeed a stroke of genius on my part,’ Luisa grinned.

‘So modest,’ Rose laughed. ‘So can I give you my present now?’

Luisa had to admit she was actually quite curious as to what Rose had gotten her.

‘Can I guess?’ she asked, looking up at Rose.

‘You are never gonna guess it, but go ahead.’

‘Did you get me a cliché Valentine’s day gift?’

‘Like what?’ Rose asked, still toying with Luisa’s hair.

‘A red velvet heart filled with chocolates. A teddy bear saying “I love you beary much”. Perfume. A diamond necklace. A homemade card.’

‘Well I did also get you a card,’ Rose laughed. ‘But no, nothing like that.’

‘Is it something I can wear?’ She looked up at Rose, trying to gauge her reaction, not that it would make a difference, Rose had an excellent poker face.

‘No.’

‘Something useful then?’

‘No.’

Luisa frowned, she was quickly running out of ideas and she didn’t want Rose to win.

‘Is it something I said I wanted?’

‘You have mentioned it a couple of time, yes,’ Rose smiled smugly.

Luisa wracked her brain, trying to think of something she had said she’d wanted and did not fall into any of the other categories.

‘Do you give up?’ Rose grinned, stroking down the bridge of Luisa’s nose.

‘No,’ Luisa said, frowning slightly.

‘Want me to just get the gift for you?’

‘Yes,’ Luisa pouted.

‘One moment,’ Rose said as she got out of bed.

‘Bring more ice cream!’ Luisa yelled after her as Rose disappeared down the stairs.

Luisa folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling, she was pretty confident in saying that this was the best Valentine’s day ever. And that was before Rose put the large box into her lap.

Luisa moved to shake it but Rose stopped it

‘You might not want to do that,’ Rose said, gently letting go of Luisa’s hands.

‘Okay,’ Luisa said, a little suspicious of Rose’s nearly panicked reaction. ‘Is it fragile?’

‘To shaking, yes. It is quite good at surviving drops.’

Luisa narrowed her eyes. ‘You are having way too much fun with this.’

‘I didn’t say you couldn’t open it. You are doing this to yourself, babe.’

‘I just wanted to figure it out before I opened it,’ Luisa sighed, untying the large red bow around the box.

‘Just open it,’ Rose urged, poking Luisa in the side.

‘Who’s impatient now?’ Luisa said, carefully lifting the lid of the box, a soft gasp leaving her as she saw what’s inside.

She looked between Rose and her gift, stunned disbelief.

‘Is this for real?’

‘It most certainly is.’

‘Please tell me you did not keep her in the box the entire time, where did you even keep her?’ Luisa asked as she lifted the soft, fluffy kitten from the box. The kitten yawning adorably as she pawed at the duvet.

‘No I just put her in for the reveal. She’s been in the garage since yesterday.’

Luisa nodded, petting the grey kitten softly, awed.

‘You like her?’ Rose asked, wrapping her arm around Luisa’s shoulder, kissing her bare shoulder.

‘I love her,’ Luisa said, taking her eyes off the tiny grey ball of fluff for a moment to kiss Rose softly. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re very welcome,’ Rose smiled.

‘I’ve always wanted a cat,’ Luisa said happily as she pulled the wandering kitten back into her lap.

‘I know. I also know that’s she’s going to need a name,’ Rose smiled as the cat start chasing a stray rose petal, pawing at it in confusion. Trying to shake it off as it stuck to her claws.

‘How about Petals?’ Luisa smiled. It seemed a fitting reminder of all the flowers currently surrounding them.

‘I like it,’ Rose nodded. ‘What do you think, cat? Do you like Petals?’

The cat meowed softly as Rose picked her up, freeing her from the rose petal still stuck to her paw.

‘I think that’s a yes,’ Luisa laughed as immediately after Rose had rescued her from the petal Petals decide to play with another one, this one also getting stuck to her paws.

‘Petals that cat,’ Rose smiled, rubbing Luisa’s back softly as they watched the cat hop over the sheets, wiggling their toes to get her to jump on them. ‘Has a nice ring to it.’

Luisa agreed, leaning back against Rose, intertwining their fingers as the watched the small kitten tire herself out chasing their feet and the rose petals before collapsing onto Luisa’s lap, turning onto her back to take a nap.

‘Well, there go our dinner plans,’ Rose laughed.

‘Why?’ Luisa asked, momentarily taking her eyes of the snoring kitten to look at Rose.

‘You can’t move when a cat is sleeping on you!’ Rose said matter-of-factly, turning off the lights before curling herself around Luisa, careful not to jostle the cat.

Luisa smiled, running her hand through Rose’s hair. The day had not exactly gone to plan but this was much better. She would gladly be used as a pillow for her sleepy girlfriend and their new cat.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ Luisa whispered to her sleeping girlfriend. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too,’ Rose murmured, not as asleep as Luisa had thought.


End file.
